


Hotel

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand Children Universe - Fandom
Genre: Multi, S M U T, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Patrick and Aurora team up to have some fun with their girlfriend. It's smut and it's gay.





	Hotel

faint, gentle, yet artifical moonlight shone over the clock, illuminating buildings as inhabitants began to return to their dwellings. candlelight shone through the streets, as not one, not two, but _three_ rogues made their way back to one of their rooms. threatening figures, like cain, tended to be out this late, so it was imperitave that they got inside.

yet, they seemed to be enjoying themselves as if nothing could hurt them, one of the clockhands, cassandra, unlocking her room and letting the other two, aurora and patrick, go inside, before she too slid in and closed the door behind her— she made sure to lock it tight.

cassandra was very quick to turn off all the electrical lights, leaving only a single candle to illuminate the small room. it had a very large, comfortable bed, with a nightstand containing a digital clock (despite her never needing one) and a bottle of water. a dresser stood to the side, along with a small bathroom on the right of the bed, down a short opening. yet, none of the clockhands seemed to notice that, their legs practically trembling from how ramped up and excited they were, after being out all night. it seemed as if cass was the only one who was calm, for the moment.

as the other two began to slip off their shoes, cass had already removed hers, sitting on the middle of the bed, her legs criss crossed as she sighed, pulling out her ponytail and running a hand through her red hair, as if combing it.

patrick looked up to see that aurora was already done- and staring right at cassandra. patrick looked to her, and then back to aurora.

aurora found her heart to be pounding, her face red. the way cassandra sat, running a hand through her hair with her soft, pale skin, and her freckles almost seeming to glimmer off her face beautifully, would be enough as it was. but then her eyes continued to trail up and down, her eyes practically tracing out her smooth, soft curves, perfectly rounded and shaped chest, and long, feminine legs.

aurora blinked, very slowly. it was like eye candy- the only way to make it better would be to get her clothes off. noticing that patrick was staring at her, her eyes flicked back to him, seeing him grin. he knew exactly what she was thinking- and he was thinking it too.

slowly, they both looked at cassandra, who had now noticed that the other two rogues were thinking… _something._

“are you two okay?” she asked, her brows creasing. patrick was the first to respond, beginning to creep closer.

“of course.” patrick responded, smirking as he moved behind cassandra, crawling onto the bed and hoisting her onto his lap. aurora was soon to follow, sitting in front of her and sliding their legs together tightly.

cassandra was taken off guard, her cheeks dusting a lovely pink as patrick and aurora both began to work on getting her clothes off. aurora slid her hands up cassandras shirt, before pulling it off. immediately patrick was then unhooking her bra and letting it drop off the side of the bed.

“so pretty.” aurora murmured, her eyes closing half way as her hand travelled up and down her torso, shuddering at how warm she was.

patrick reached forward, unzipping cass’s pants as aurora lifted cassandra up. both of them were able to slide them right off, leaving her only in her underwear. cassandra wriggled a little, having turned bright red by this point, whimpering softly as her head gently tilted back. aurora slipped a finger under her underwear, pulling them forward and making the other clock shake and whimper louder. aurora grinned at her, gently fondling her breasts her and watching her squirm.

“good girl.” patrick praised, beginning to kiss and suck at her neck, and moments later, aurora had to hold her thighs to keep her from continuing to squirm. she rubbed at cassandra through her underwear, making her practically jolt forward as her eyes barely opened just to stare at aurora.

aurora chuckled at how cute cassandra was being, staring at her with such needy eyes, and she rubbed harder, making small circular motions as her other hand gently pinched one of her nipples, making her whine loudly and throw her head back.

finally, patrick tugged off cass’s underwear, leaving cassandra completely bare while the other two were clothed. soon enough though, in a flurry of motion, all three of them were smashed together, naked on the bed, with cassandra in the middle.

“nngh. i-” cassandra started, her breath turning hitched when aurora started to gently touch and rub her sensitive skin, murmuring sweet nothings to her as patricks arms wrapped around her waist. he started to carefully rub circles into her skin, almost as if he were massaging her, as his lips gently kissed and nipped at her neck.

one of auroras fingers slowly wiggled back a little further, gently pushing into cassandra and making her mewl with delight. both of them felt patrick shudder from the sound, biting down roughly on cassandras shoulder, letting his nails dig into her soft, unmarked skin.

cassandra bit her lip, trembling as aurora gently moved her finger in and out, before she yelped, aurora having added two more without a word before.

“hmm.” aurora whispered, smiling at cassandra with soft, yet devilish eyes. slowly, she pulled her fingers out, and she and patrick laid cassandra down on the bed. she was beautiful, her skin like diamonds shining in their eyes, and marks littered on her neck, bringing out a beautiful red. her cheeks were flushed as her glimmering eyes were looking to the side in embarrasment.

aurora looked up at patrick. “how should we do this?”

they could very easily do this either way- aurora had a strap on, and patrick knew it all too well. but aurora could just as easily give patrick the front and let her mark her everywhere. either way, aurora trembled with hunger, her hands wanting nothing more than to touch every inch of her, _now._

patrick scanned cassandras face, before looking up. “i can take the lead.”

aurora nodded, moving cassandra so her head was on the pillows, and patrick sat on his knees, between her legs. aurora stayed on the side, near cassandras head as she dipped her head down and started to bite and suck at a spot on her torso.

cassandras body was already wavering, but once patrick was moving into her, she was yelling. her hands dug hard into the blankets, panting as her entire face went crimson. aurora shuddered as she savored the sound, her cheeks flushing pink. her hands moved to gently grope and squeeze at her breasts, making her arch her body up even more, whining.

cassandra wasn’t going to last too much longer, and she knew it, and soon enough, patrick picked up the pace, slamming into her roughly as she cried out. auroras hands turned rough, twisting and harshly sucking on one of her nipples.

“i love you guys.” she breathed out, with what little energy she had left. aurora pulled back, her eyes filled with passion, like fireworks, and she leaned in, kissing cassandra on the lips. her hands still gently groped at her, but they began to slow down and soften, edging her on even further until she finally reached her climax.

cassandras hands practically raked her back as she came, groaning and squeezing her eyes shut through their kiss. it took a few long, blissful moments until they finally broke away, both of them smiling, but only one of them panting.

cassandra almost seemed unable to move she was so tired. shakily, she rested her body back down into the bed as patrick pulled out, moving to the other side of cassandra and laying beside her. soon enough, aurora was doing the same.

she carefully moved the blankets so they were on top of them all, and she wrapped her arms around cassandras soft skin, brushing against and linking with patricks arms in the process.

they both watched cassandra slowly fall asleep, her eyes drooping shut as her lips parted. patrick gently kissed her lips, before snuggling into her and petting her hair. aurora hummed, moving to snuggle cassandra closer too.

both of them gazed at each other for a moment, smiling as they held cassandra between them, before soon enough, patrick was asleep.

for a few minutes, aurora watched the other two sleep, before finally, she drifted off along with them.

 


End file.
